kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul
Souls are the spirits that pass on after a person dies. Background Souls are the union of Light and Life (and it is only darkness that may break this bond).Connor: "Souls are the union of light and life. May darkness not break this bond." It is Light that's carries the soul through the darkness and into the light of a new dawn. The soul apparently goes around a wheel of stars, and through this all things return. This suggests that reincarnation of the soul is possible in Daventry.Connor (KQ8): "The soul goes 'round upon a wheel of stars, and all things return." This may explain why individuals such as Medusa have come back to life, after being previously killed by other heroes. Souls move on from those who die, and travel to various afterlives around the world. In the Kingdom of Daventry, souls travel to the Dimension of Death. It is the holding place of souls awaiting judgment.KQ8 manual, pg They are transported across the River of Death by a incorporeal boat.Where are the souls for transport good boatman?Ferryman: Only souls of the deceased may embark thus. Thou art a man living The skeleton guards of Lord Azriel shepherd the souls through his dimension helping lead them Azriel to be judged, and then to the next stageAzriel:"I am known as Azriel, Lord of the Dimension of Death. But now, I fear I rule over naught. My guards...they have revolted. They have fallen under the influence of wickedness. And the souls they once shepherded...they run amok!". The guards are also capable of feeding on souls, though this is discouraged. Weepers are the souls of the yet-to-be-judged.KQ8 manual, pg Wandering spirits are vile souls that have lost their way, never to be found. The Chamber of Enlightenment is the home of ancient souls, the spirit-world of ancient souls. It contains the souls of the long dead Crystal Mystics. Other souls travel to the Realm of the Dead, a place not of this world. Those souls who have died at peace with their lives are allowed to enter the Underworld and are placed in the Sea of Souls. In that safe repository, they are greeted by ultimate knowledge and are prepared for the next stage. Those souls, however who died with unresolved trauma in their human lives cannot enter the underworld but are consigned to wander endlessly on the surface of the Realm, chained there by their woes. Sometimes, their life`s problems will be resolved in the real world without them - justice meted out, or loved ones taken care of - and they are freed from their bonds and gratefully go below. More often, however, things are never resolved in the real world and the bonded souls, over time, become part of the mindless dead, roam the surface eternally, never to know peace or be allowed to move on. To avoid this, Green Islanders attempt to live peaceful lives, and have an aversion for friction and infighting, greed and anxiety.Guidebook References Category:The Floating Castle Category:Philosophy Category:Religion